Real babies
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Gustavo decides to put the boys in charge of writing the next album, so to help them prepare for the responsibility he gets doll babies that are like real babies, but instead the company sends him real babies instead of the plastic ones that he ordered. Can the guys handle the pressure of being dads? What will their girlfirends think when they see their boyfriends with babies.
1. Gustavo has an idea

**Gustavo comes up with an idea**

"Gustavo what are you doing now?" Kelly asks coming into the office

"Coming up with a plan to have the dogs take more responsibility, for working on the fourth album" he says as he continues to look on the Internet

"This should be interesting" Kelly says leaving

Gustavo continues searching the Internet to find the perfect thing for the guys, and he comes across dolls that are real babies, so he orders two boys and four girls who are twins.

"This will be perfect for the dogs, and all I have to do is get the supplies that they will need to start off with" he says as he orders everything that the dogs will need to start off this little experiment with

(Two days later)

"This is perfect Kelly call the dogs down here cause there is something that I want to give them" he says to her

Kelly immediately heads to the Palmwoods to get the guys and bring them to Roque records for their surprise that Gustavo had up his sleeve

(Palmwoods)

"Kelly what do we owe this visit on our day off?" James asks as he hangs out with Lucy while she writes some more songs

"Gustavo wants you guys to come to the studio for something that he has up his sleeve" she tells them

"Should we bring our girlfriends?" Kendall asks her

"No it's best that they stay here for now" she says to them

Kendall, Logan, and James kiss their girlfriends before leaving with Kelly to go to Roque Records to see what Gustavo wanted them for.

(Roque Records)

"Maybe he is getting us each our own apartment" Carlos guesses

"We could be signing with someone big for our next album" James guesses

"I'm probably going to be playing guitar on a couple songs" Kendall guesses as the group continues to go to see Gustavo

"What's your guess Logan?" James asks him

"I have a feeling it's some type of experiment and we are his guinea pigs" Logan says as they enter his office

"Boys come in" Gustavo tells them

The four boys enter their boss office

"Boys I decided that you are going to take full responsibility for the fourth album" he tells them

"Even working the controls?" Logan asks him

"No I will still be working the controls, but you guys will be in charge of writing, and producing the next album, so to help you four dogs prepare for such a big job" he says going to get the boxes of baby clothes that he had for the guys

"Gustavo what is this?" Kendall asks him

"I thought to help you guys prepare to write and produce the next album I am going to give you guys plastic dolls that are like real babies" Gustavo says as he gives them the clothes that their baby or babies will have

"Awesome I get a little boy" Kendall says when he opens his box of clothes

"I get a little boy too" Carlos says excitedly

"Gustavo is it possible that I can get a little boy instead of a little girl?" James asks him

"You get the gender I give you there won't be no exchange of babies" Gustavo says raising his voice at them

"I'm fine with a little girl" Logan says when he sees all the pinks, purples, lace, and bows

"If you want a boy James I can make sure that you get a boy" Kelly tells him

"What am I going to do with the other set of twin girls that I have coming?" Gustavo asks Kelly

"I'll be fine with twin girls" Kendall says as him and James exchange clothes

"Can the dolls go in the water?" Logan asks

"If you take the mechanism that controls them you can" Gustavo says to him as he gives them the strollers, high chairs, playpens, and anything else that they needed to care for their kids that they are getting

"What happens after the end of all of this?" Kendall asks him

"You guys get to keep the kids and continue to do what you want to them" Gustavo tells them

"When do we get the babies?" James asks him

"Tomorrow, so you dogs better come up with names for your kids" Gustavo says as they leave

"Mine are going to be called Molly and Skyler" Logan says as they continue to head back to the Palmwoods

"I'm calling my boy Cory" James says as he walks with the guys

"My girls are going to be called Tiffany and Murielle" Kendall says as he pictures what his girls will look like

"What are you going to call your son Carlos?" Logan asks him

"Dakota" Carlos says they continue to walk back to the Palmwoods to get everything ready for their kid's arrival

After the guys leave Gustavo gets an e-mail from where the factory that the babies are coming from

"This just ruins everything" Gustavo says when he sees the e-mail that the factory sent him

"What's the problem?" Kelly asks coming into the office

"It says that they are sending real babies instead of the plastic ones cause they had too many orders for the plastic ones" he says to her

"I hope they looks like the guys" she says to him

"They want me to send the hair and eye color and the babies will be here tomorrow afternoon sometime" he tells her

"I hope the guys take care of the real babies" she says as she leaves the office

"They better" he says as he sends the information that the company needed to send the babies to him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The babies arrive **


	2. The babies arrive

**The babies arrive**

The boys were in the apartment setting everything up for when the babies come tomorrow.

"Our kids are going to get along great together" James says as he assembles the playpen for his little boy

"My boy is going to wear a helmet at all times" Carlos says

"Really Carlos your son is going to wear a helmet" Logan says as he assembles Molly's and Skyler's high chair

"We better sleep really good tonight cause we will not get our sleep ever again" Kendall says to the guys

All three nod their heads in approval

"I can't wait to see Molly and Skyler" Logan says as he picks out their first outfit

"Why are you so excited to be a dad Logan?" James asks as he gets Cory's outfit ready when he gets him

"I don't know and Camille will probably be excited to be a mom" Logan says as he does the car seat straps in the car seat

"Jo probably will be ecstatic to see my girls" Kendall says as he packs the diaper bag for tomorrow

"I don't know how Lucy will react" James says as he puts Cory stroller by the door

"My mom will freak when she sees six babies in this apartment" Kendall says as he tries to figure out the car seat straps

"We are just going have to tell her tonight is all" James says when his phone goes off

"Who was that?" Carlos asks him

"Gustavo wants me and you to come back down to the studio cause apparently our kids arrived already" James tells him

James and Carlos grab the strollers and the diaper bag and go back to Rocque records

(Rocque records)

"Kelly we got a text that Gustavo wanted to see us" James tells her

"Right this way you two" she tells them

James and Carlos follow her to where Gustavo was

"Gustavo these aren't the plastic babies that you told us about" James says when he sees a real baby in his boss arms

"The company sent a big letter explaining everything, so instead you dogs are getting real babies instead" Gustavo says as he hands James and Carlos the two boys that he had in his arms

"Hey Cory Diamond I'm your daddy" James says as he rocks Cory in his arms

"It's okay Dakota Garcia papi has you" Carlos says as he tries to get Dakota to settle down

Cory settled down once James talked to him in a calming voice

"There we go my boy all better come on let's get you settled in your new home" James says as he puts Cory in the stroller to go to the Palmwoods

"You too Dakota papi going to show you your new home" Carlos says as he pushes Dakota behind James

(Palmwoods)

"James what is in the stroller?" Lucy asks him when he comes in the lobby

"Lucy I would like to introduce you to my son Cory Diamond" James says as he takes the baby out

"James he is so cute" Lucy says when she saw the baby who was looking around

"I know isn't he" James says as he gets a bottle out for Cory

"How about I go get him his first swim suit and we can take him to the pool for a little bit" she suggest

"He might like that" James says as he heads up to 2j to show Kendall and Logan his son

"Carlos I'll pick one up for Dakota too" Lucy says leaving

"Thanks Lucy" Carlos says as he boards the elevator with Dakota

(2j)

"Look who I have" James says entering with Cory

"James he looks like you" Kendall says when he saw Cory for the first time

"I know it's crazy, but I still love him" James says as he puts the bottle in the microwave, so it could be warmed for Cory

"What are planning on doing with him today?" Logan asks as he puts the finishing touches on where Skyler and Molly going to be sleeping at

"Lucy and me are taking Cory to the pool to enjoy some bonding time before he goes down for a nap" James says as he feeds his son

"That sounds like a plan" Logan says as he goes back to the room that him and Kendall share

"Are you hungry too Dakota?" Carlos asks when his son started to fuss a little bit

Dakota continued to fuss

"Okay little guy papi going to make you a bottle" Carlos says going to the kitchen to make Dakota a bottle

(Later)

"Hey James I got the most awesome swim trunks ever for Cory" Lucy says coming back into the apartment

"Those are wicked come on little man let's get you ready for your first trip to the pool" James says getting up to go put Cory in his swim trunks

"I got these for Dakota" Lucy says showing Carlos the swim trunks she got for Dakota

"Sweet come on my boy let's get you ready for your trip to the pool" Carlos says going to the room that him and James shared to get Dakota ready

Lucy went to her apartment to get ready for the Diamond's first official family date at the pool

"Hey Logan" Camille says coming into the apartment after James and Carlos left

"Hey" he says looking up from his parenting book

"What are you reading a parenting book for?" she asks him

"Gustavo is giving us real babies instead of plastic babies like he said, so I'm reading up on baby care" he says as he continues to read his book

"Is it a boy or girl, is it one baby or is it twins?" she asks him

"I'm getting twin girls which will be named Molly and Skyler" he tells her

"I can't wait to see them, and be their mommy for life" Erin says as she pictures what the twins will look like when Logan gets them

"I'm glad you are accepting of this" he says as he puts the book down to kiss her

"Maybe after the girls have gotten settled we can move in together, so we can be a family" she says after they kiss

"That sounds like a plan

"How old are they?" she asks him

"I don't me and Kendall will find out when we get them that's for sure" he says

"I can't wait to take them to the park and take them to the pool" she says as she picture family life with Logan

**Review**

**Next Chapter: part 2 **


	3. The babies arrive part two

**The babies arrive part two**

Kendall decided to go tell Jo about the babies before they arrive that evening

"Kendall I was just coming over to see you" she says stepping out of the apartment

"Can we go downstairs and talk in the cabana?" He asks her

"Sure" she says as they head to the elevator to go downstairs

(Cabana)

"What is it that you wanna talk to me about?" She asks him

"Gustavo was giving us plastic babies, but instead he is giving us real babies to care for to teach us responsibility cause he is putting us in charge of the fourth album full force" Kendall tells her

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asks

"It's a girl actually I'm getting two girls" he says to her

"Can I come with you when you get them please pretty please?" She asks him

"Sure Jo cause you will be these girls mommy" he says as they kiss

(2J)

"I can't believe Skyler and Molly will be sleeping here for a while" Camille says when she sees the crib that Logan bought

"Yeah I can't wait to bring them home" he says coming over to the crib

(Later)

"Logan I took the liberty of getting us bunk beds since it's going to be cramped in here with the bassinets and cribs and what have you" Kendall says coming in with two top bunks

"Clever Kendall we can put the cribs under the bunk" Logan says as he grabs his bunk and starts assembling it

(Much later)

"This room looks better already" Logan says

"Yeah all we have to do is get our girls" Kendall says as his mom calls them for dinner

"I hope they don't come during the night" Logan says following Kendall to the dinner table

James and Carlos decided to eat in their room that night, so Kendall could tell his mom about the babies

"Kendall and Logan could you explain to me why there are bottles in the fridge, baby toys in the playpen, high chairs over by the wall and strollers by the door?" His mom asks him

"Mom, Gustavo is teaching us responsibility cause he is putting us in charge of the fourth album, so to teach us better responsibility he is giving us real babies that were supposed to be plastic. Logan and me will get our kids sometime tomorrow" Kendall says as he digs into what his mom made for dinner

"After two months I want you boys to look for your own place" she says laying down the law with the boys who came to dinner

"Got it mom no worries" Kendall tells her

"You better cause I'm not having no six babies waking everyone up at all hours of the night" she says to him

"Already worked out after a while me and Camille are moving in together" Logan tells Mama Knight

"Jo and me will get our own place as well cause she is already talking to her dad about it" Kendall tells his mom

"Lucy invited me to come live with her as soon as she fixes up her apartment" James says coming out to get Cory a bottle

"I already found my own place for me and Dakota" Carlos says coming out with two plates to make Dakota a bottle

"See mom I works out" Kendall tells her

Mama Knight was glad that the boys were taking full responsibility for the babies that they had

(That night)

Kendall was awoken by his phone

"Kendall your girls have come" Gustavo tells him

That got Kendall straight up, and he grabbed the stroller and the diaper bag and headed to Jo's apartment to get her

"Jo, Jo wake up our girls are here it's time for us to be parents" he says knocking on the door to her apartment

"Let's go Kendall let's get our girls" she says putting on her coat and walking really fast with him

(Rocque records)

"It looks like Kendall brought Jo with him" Kelly says as she tries to keep the baby in her arms still

"Oh my gosh they are so adorable" Jo says when she saw the first twin that Kelly had in her arms

"I know aren't they" Kendall says as he approaches Gustavo and Kelly

"There we go there's your new mommy and daddy" Kelly says as she hands Tiffany to Jo

"Hey there precious yes I'm your new mommy" Jo says as she rocks the baby in her arms

Tiffany's cries go to cooing sounds

"Gustavo how old are they?" Kendall asks his boss

"They are newborns, so be gentle with them" Gustavo tells Kendall

"Don't worry we will" Kendall says as he heads inside to give Murielle her bottle

"Their skin is so soft" Jo says as she strokes her finger against Tiffany's cheek

"I know and look at their hair and eye color" he tells her

"They look like you" she says as he gives her a bottle, so Tiffany could be fed

"They have your cute nose and smile" he says as he sits down to feed Murielle

"They do don't they" Jo says as she feeds little Tiffany

Once the girls were fed Kendall and Jo headed back to the Palm woods with their girls

(2J)

'Okay you two we have to be quiet cause everyone is sleeping" he says in a whisper as he heads to his and Logan's room

Kendal laid the twins in their bassinets and covered them up

"Night my darling daughter's sweet dreams I love you" he says giving them a kiss on their forehead as they slept peacefully in their bassinets

Kendall didn't want to bed quiet yet he wanted to watch his girls forever and ever, but he had to go to bed cause they had to be at the studio bright and early to start work on their fourth album. Before he went to bed he turn on the mobile that played music and spun around

"Don't worry girls I won't hurt you" he says as he gives them one last kiss before going to bed for real this time

**Review**

**Next Chapter: part 3 where Logan gets his girls **


	4. The babies arrive part 3

**The babies arrive part 3**

Kendall, James, and Carlos were up bright and early to take care of their babies. While Logan slept in

"Kendall, what time did your girls come?" James asks him

"About midnight I say, and Jo already loves them. She is going to take them shopping this afternoon" Kendall says as he mixes the formula for Tiffany and Murielle

"That's good Lucy wants to take Cory too, but I told her after we get done at the studio he is all hers" James says as he feeds Cory his breakfast

"How old are the boys anyway?" Kendall asks James and Carlos

"I say four months how old are your girls?" James asks Kendall

"They're newborns, so they ain't that old" Kendall says putting the bottles in the bottle holder for the girls that way they could eat while he eats

"Morning guys" Logan says coming into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself

"Morning Loges did you sleep good?" Carlos asks him

"Slept like a log. Kendall I didn't even hear you leave to get your girls last night" Logan says as he gets himself breakfast

"Don't worry you will be up at the crack of dawn too when your girls come" Kendall tells him

"Don't even remind me" Logan says as he goes and gets dressed, so they could head to the studio to begin working on their album

After the three got their babies ready they headed for the studio

"Bye Cory mommy will see you this afternoon" Lucy tells James

"Don't worry Lucy I'll bring him back in one piece" James says leaving

"Bye angels be good for daddy today mommy will miss you so much" Jo says as she kisses the twins

"Camille aren't you suppose to be on set?" Logan asks appearing with the stroller for his girls

"I told them I was going to be a mother, and they gave me time off from work. That way I can come with you to the studio to help with the girls" Camille says happily

"You might as well come just in case we get our twins" Logan tells her

Camille was excited to go to the studio with Logan

"I'll try to get time off as well" Jo says leaving with Kendall

"I'll see you in a bit if you get time off" he says giving her a kiss on the lips

All the guys had babies except for Logan he was pushing an empty stroller

(Rocque records)

"Dogs here is a pad and pencil and get writing working on the next album" Gustavo says as the dogs enter the studio with their kids

The guys start working on the album right away

"Kendall I got your son in my office if you want to see him" Gustavo tells him

"Of course I have the perfect name for him already and that is Kyle" Kendall says following his boss to his office

Kendall is in awwww when he sees the little boy in the bassinet

"Hi Kyle it's daddy" Kendall says as he gives Murielle back to Gustavo

Kelly takes Murielle back, so Kendall doesn't know that she's gone

"I got you everything boy related for you" Gustavo says giving Kendall the box if boy stuff

"Gustavo what's going to happen to Murielle cause Jo is attached to both girls" Kendall asks him

"We'll let you guys see her, but she will stay here at the studio, so Jo can see her whenever she wants" Gustavo says yo him

That gave Kendall a peace of mind that his little girl will be fine

"Don't worry Murielle me and mommy will be back tonight to see you" he says giving her a kiss

"Gustavo has my girls came yet?" Logan asks him

"No not yet I wonder what could be keeping your girls" Gustavo says as he checks on the order to see where Logan's precious angels were

"It says here they will be here bright and early tomorrow unless something changes and they come late at night or tomorrow when you guys come to the studio" Gustavo tells him

"This is killing me Camille wants to Skyler and I want to hold little Molly" he says sitting down on the couch

"I know Logan it is killing me too" Gustavo tells him

(Early the next morning)

"Logan get down here your girls are on their way, and I want you to have them as soon as they arrive" Gustavo tells him

"I'm on my way" Logan says as he gets out of bed

Logan puts his glasses on and grabs everything for Molly and Skyler

(Lobby)

"Camille come on our girls are on their way come on" he says as he wakes her up

"Let's go" she says as she tries to wake up as she continues to follow him

(Rocque records)

"Okay Gustavo where are they?" Logan asks as he comes with everything needed for the girls

"Here they come now" Gustavo says when he sees the delivering truck

Gustavo signed for the girls and took Logan and Camille inside, so they could properly hold the girls

"Logan I would like to present to you your girls" Gustavo says giving him the babies who seemed very upset

"It's okay Skyler I got you it's alright" he says as he starts to rock little Skyler Mitchell in his arms

"Hi Molly Mitchell I'm your mommy" Camille says as she gets teary eyed

"The girls will probably want their first meal here soon" Gustavo tells them

"How old are these girls?" Logan asks as he gets a bottle out for Skyler

"Three hours old at the most" Gustavo tells them as he leave

"That's too soon for them to be away from their mother or whatever" Camille says as she feeds Mollie

"I agree, but Gustavo said that they came from a factory" Logan says as he feeds Skyler

Camille decides to go with it cause Mollie was too cute

"Both girls have your curls and your nose" he says as he continues to feed Skyler

They have our eyes, your raven hair, and your cute dimples plus your cute smile" Camille says as Mollie still eats

"Now to settle in with them" he says as he burps Skyler

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Adjusting to life with twins **


	5. Adjusting to life with twins

**Adjusting to life with twins**

"Let's get these cute girls home and settled in" Logan says after Skyler and Mollie were burped and changed

"Yeah Mollie is falling asleep in my arms" Camille says as she gets up Mollie

Camille and Logan put the girls in the stroller and set off to the Palm woods to show the girls their new home

(Palm woods)

"Okay Skyler and Mollie this here is the lobby where everyone hangs out at, and out there is the pool and the cabanas, as well as the gym" he says giving the girls the grand tour of the Palm woods

"We are heading for the elevators that will take you to where me and daddy live" Camille says looking down at the girls

"Right now me and mommy live apart, but we will be together soon for your sake" he says as they head for Camille's apartment

Camille kissed the girls goodbye and gave Logan a long kiss goodbye before going back in to get some sleep

"Okay girls off to where daddy lives at" he says as they head that way

Logan came in quietly with the twins and headed for the room that him and Kendall shared together

"Oh Logan are those your girls?" Kendall asks him when Logan came into the room

"Yeah they are four hours old" Logan says as he brings in Skyler and Molly

"They are so cute" Kendall says when he got a glimpse of the two girls

"Thanks Kendall what are you doing up anyway?" Logan asks as he puts his girls in the bassinets for now

"Oh Kyle here woke up and wanted some attention, and that caused Tiffany to wake up" Kendall says as he sits in the rocking chair to rock the twins back to sleep

"Okay Molly in you go little angel" Logan says as he puts Molly in the bassinet

When Logan put Skyler in her bassinet she cried out

"Okay sweetie we'll rock for a little bit, or until you fall asleep" Logan says as he sits in the other rocking chair with Skyler

"Basically your twins were just born when you got them" Kendall tells Logan

"Yeah and they have already adjusted great with me and Camille" Logan says as he starts to rock Skyler

"That's good Loges" Kendall says as Kyle starts to drift off to sleep

"Yeah it is which is a great sign" Logan says as Skyler fights sleep for some reason

When Kendall put Kyle back in his bassinet Tiffany woke up

"What's wrong sugar dimples did something scare you?" Kendall asks as he picks Tiffany up

Tiffany just continues to fuss

"Don't worry daddy is here" he says as he sits in the rocking chair with her

"It seems that our girls have us wrapped around their little finger" Logan says with a chuckle as Skyler settles down

"Tiffany and Murielle isn't no exception" Kendall says with a chuckle

Kendall and Logan continues to talk to each other until both girls were sound asleep

"Night Skyler get some sleep while daddy stays up for a little bit" Logan says putting her in her bassinet when she fell asleep

"Night Tiffany I love you too" Kendall says putting Tiffany in her bassinet

Since the guys had to get up in a few hours anyway they decided to hang out until James and Carlos woke up with their boys

"What happened to Murielle?" Logan asks making coffee for him and Kendall

"Jo is taking her, so we can keep the girls together" Kendall says as he makes the bottles for the twins

"That makes total sense I hope the girls don't have a another sister" Logan says as he gives Kendall his coffee

If on cue Logan's phone goes off

"It appears that Skyler and Molly have another sister, so I'm going to be raising three daughters which I am excited about" Logan says drinking his coffee

"What are you thinking of naming this one?" Kendall asks him

"Isabella" Logan says after he thought of the perfect name for the third one

"That's cute" Kendall says when James and Cory come into the kitchen for breakfast

"Morning" James says as he puts Cory in his high chair

"Morning James" Kendall and Logan say to him

"You guys are up early" James says as he gets Cory his breakfast

"My excuse was Kyle and Tiffany woke up a little bit ago and I decided to stay up" Kendall tells him

"I got my twins which will soon to be triplets cause when we go to the studio the third one will be waiting for me" Logan tells James

"Makes sense" James says as he feeds Cory his breakfast

Soon after Carlos and Dakota wake up

"Hey Carlos I made breakfast" Kendall says from the kitchen when he had his twins in a sling

"Thanks buddy hey Dakota want some eggs this morning?" Carlos asks his son

Dakota claps his hand in response

"Okay here we go buddy' Carlos says as he feeds Dakota his breakfast

"Okay Skyler and Molly daddy coming" Logan says when he hears the twins on the monitor

Logan changes the twins and gets them dressed for the day

"Okay my pretty girls daddy going to put you in a cute outfit" he says as he tries to dress them quickly before they start to full out cry

Once Logan's twins were dressed he took them in the kitchen where Camille was waiting with two bottles

"Here Logie let me take little Skyler" Camille says to him

Logan hands Skyler to Camille, so Skyler could be fed as well

"Morning little Skyler" Camille says as she feeds her daughter

"Camille there is one more baby waiting for us at the studio" Logan says when his phone goes off again

"I can't wait until I see the third one" she says happily

"Make that four girls it appears Skyler, Molly, Isabella, and this one are a set of quads" he says reading the text that he got from Gustavo

"Oh Logie I can't believe we will have four girls let me name this one please?" she asks him

"Of course you can" he tells her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: the last Mitchell, and the guys continue to work on the album **


	6. The last Mitchell arrives

**The last Mitchell arrives**

Jo and Camille were able to get leave from the show, so they could help with the babies.

"Morning Kendall" Jo says as she enters the apartment with Murielle in her stroller

"Morning, how did your dad take to having Murielle around?" Kendall asks her

"He hates the idea, so while you are at the studio I'm going to ask Bitters if he has any open apartments available for us to rent" she says as she takes Murielle out

"Sounds like a plan" he says as he kisses her

"While you are at the studio Logan I'm also going to see if there are any open places in the palm woods for us" Camille tells Logan

"I thought you were coming with me to the studio" he says looking at her

"Oops I was wasn't i" she says with a giggle

He gives her a kiss anyway

After breakfast everyone heads to their locations

(Studio)

"Logan may I present to you your others girls" Gustavo tells him

Logan and Camille shed tears of joy when they saw the other bundles of joy

"Your girls aren't a set of quads but a set of quints" Kelly tells him

"That's even better" Logan says as he lets the tears fall

"This one looks like Mila" Camille says to him

"She definitely does look like a Mila, and this one looks like a Gigi" he says as he holds Isabella and Gigi in his arms

"I say we have our girls I love you Logan Mitchell" Camille says as they kiss

"I love you too Camille Roberts" he says kissing her back

"Skyler, Molly, Isabella, Mila, and Gigi Mitchell are your girls Logan" Gustavo tells him

"Thanks Gustavo" Logan says shedding tears of joy

"James I have someone I would like you to meet" Kelly says as she gets James second child

Kelly then appears with a baby girl in her arms that looks the same age as Cory

"I'm thrilled to have a girl" James says as he accepts the little angel from Kelly after he put Cory down

"Me as well" Lucy says as she admires the little girl that James had in his arms

"What should we call her?" James asks Lucy

"Let me pick a name from my album" Lucy says as James hands her the baby girl

"That sounds perfect" he says as they kiss

Lucy, Jo, and Camille decided to bond with the babies while the guys write

"Bye my little princesses be good for mommy" Logan says as he kisses them goodbye

"Don't worry Logan we are going to have fun" Camille tells him

(Later)

"What should our next songs be about?" Carlos asks his friends

"Finding true love" James suggest

"Finding it in imaginable place" Kendall says

"I think our album is coming together" Logan says as they continue to brain storm

(Gustavo office)

"I might as well" Gustavo says as he orders what the company sent him

"What are you ordering now?" Kelly asks coming into the office

"I'm ordering three dolls that are girls" he tells her

"Who is going to get those?" She asks him

"Carlos, James and Logan" he says to her

"What about Kendall?" She asks him

Gustavo realizes he forgot one

(That afternoon)

"I'm taking a baby break" Logan says when Camille comes in with their girls

"Me too come here my little princess" James tells the baby that Lucy had

"I miss my boy" Kendall says as he goes get Kyle

The girls were heading back to the palm woods to see about available apartments while the guys had the kids

"I am loving fatherhood" James says as he holds both of his kids

"I know the feeling" Logan says as he admires his five daughters that were sleeping peacefully on the blanket he put down for them

"They look cute all huddle together like best friends" Kendall says as he feeds his kids

"They are I can't wait until I put them in the room that they will share as long as we have them" Logan says as he gets the bottles out for the girls cause they will be waking up soon, and wanting fed

"What did Lucy name the girl?" Carlos asks as he plays with Dakota

"She said that she will reveal the name cause she is going to work on the nurseries today before me and her move in together" James says as he plays with Cory too

"Is she a daddy's girl?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah she is" James says as he gives his daughter a kiss

(Meanwhile at the Palmwoods)

"Mr. Bitters do you have any apartments available to rent?" Jo and Camille ask him

Mr. Bitters goes through the system looking for apartments until he comes over a couple of apartments that are available to rent, and Jo and Camille take them

"Kendal and Logan are going to be so surprise when they come back from the studio" Camille says as she boards the elevator with Jo, so they could move their things into the new apartment before getting their boyfriends belongings

"Yeah it's best if we have Buddha Bob do the nurseries while we go shopping" Jo tells her

"Yeah I'm going need to get five cribs, but I'm going to go crazy with the clothes" Camille says as she heads for the Mitchell's new apartment

(That night)

"I can't wait to go to Lucy's apartment with the kids" James says as he gets in with his kids who were still awake

"I can't wait to see Camille" Logan says as he waits with his five

"I hope Jo gave the girls their own room and Kyle his own room" Kendall says as he waits to board the elevator

"I know I will probably have cribs to assemble" Logan says as he looks down at his bunch who was sleeping like angels

(Lucy's apartment)

"Hey Lucy we're back" James says as he enters the apartment

"I'm in the girl nursery" she calls to him

"I Lucy I love that name for our princess" he says when he sees Pebbles on the wall

"I thought it goes great with Diamond" Lucy says as she picks up Pebbles, so she could get her ready for bed

Pebbles just coos up at mommy

"I'm so glad you like me" Lucy says as she gives Pebbles a kiss

(Knight's new apartment)

"Okay my sweet kids daddy is going to feed you soon" Kendall says as he enters the new place

"Hey Kendall wanna show the kids their nurseries?" Jo asks him

"Sure I can't wait to see Kyle's" Kendall says as he goes to see Kyle's nursery

Kendall is blown away when he sees a hockey theme in Kyle's nursery

(Mitchell's apartment)

"Daddy is going to park you right here, so he can go see mommy" he tells all five Mitchell's

Logan loves the girls nursery and the bedding Camille picked out

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see what Gustavo has up his sleeve**


	7. What does Gustavo have up his sleeve?

**What does Gustavo have up his sleeve?**

(Diamond's apartment)

Lucy heard Pebbles wake up first, so she went to her nursery to get her

"What's the matter sweetie did something scare you huh?" Lucy asks as she enters Pebbles nursery

Pebbles was still fussy

"Come on angel me and you can rock a little bit until you go back to sleep" Lucy says sitting in the rocking chair with Pebbles

Pebbles started to settled done as Lucy started to rock

(Knight's apartment)

"What's the problem Murielle huh?" Jo asks as she enters the room that the girls were sharing

Murielle stilled cried her eyes out

"Are you hungry sweet girl? Come on mommy will feed you" Jo says as she sits in the rocking chairs and starts to breast feed her daughter

Murielle latched on and started to drink happily

"Mommy knew what you wanted" Jo says looking down at Murielle who was busy having a drink at the bar

(Mitchell's apartment)

Logan heard all five of his girls cry, so he got up to see what was wrong

"Okay, okay I'm coming" he says going to the nursery at three o clock in the blessed am

"Mommy and me fed and changed all of you an hour ago. I think you guys are just lonely and want some attention" he says as he grabs as many as he could in his arms

All five look up when they see their daddy

"Don't worry girls I'm here" he says as he talks to them

Logan rocked each if the quints individually while talking to the rest of them. Until it was their turn to be held and rocked by daddy

"There we go girls sweet dreams" he says giving them each a kiss on the head as he tucks them in

(Morning)

"Okay Kyle today you and your sisters get to come with daddy to the studio" Kendall says as he dresses his son

Kyle just cooed happily as daddy dressed him

"Morning Cory my boy are you excited to come with daddy to work?" James asks him as he gets him ready

Cory kicks his feet happily

"Sissy is going to stay home with mommy" James tells his son

Cory loved spending some one on one time with daddy

(Mitchell apartment)

"Okay Logie Mollie just been fed, and I think she has a present for daddy" Camille says as she starts nursing Skyler

"Come here sugar" he says as he takes Mollie over to the changing table to be changed

"I'm going to make their doctor's appointment today, so we can get them started on their shots" Camille says as she feeds Skyler after Logan dressed her"

Yeah if they are going to be my daughters I want them to have their shots" Logan says as he continues to change Molly

After Molly was changed Logan put her in the swing while he changed Skyler after she ate her breakfast

(Later)

"Okay little Gigi Mitchell you are all fresh and ready to go to the studio to see your friends" he says as he straps her in the stroller, so they could head off to the studio

"Morning Logan I see you are bringing all five with you" Kendal says as he pushes his three in the stroller

"Yeah Camille is going to do some shopping for clothes and anything else that we need to care for these cuties" Logan says as he goes in the other elevator

As Logan was leaving the elevator Mila and Gigi started to cry

"Oh what's wrong my sweet girls?" he asks as he stops the strollers to get them out and puts them in the slings that he had

Once Mila and Gigi were in the slings they were contented once more

"Okay I'm going to take two of you with me each day to the studio" he says as he continues to push them in the stroller to Rocque records

(Rocque records)

"Hey Gustavo am I early?" Carlos asks as he comes with Dakota who was in his stroller

"No you are on time for what I am going to give you and the other three guys" Gustavo says as he goes to his secret passage to get a little girl who looked about two or three wearing a Spanish dress

"Hey little Gabrielle Garcia" Carlos says to the little girl who had a stuffed animal

The little girl goes to her new papi

"It's okay sweet girl I got you" Carlos says as he picks her up and hugs her

"Are you okay with the name Gabrielle?" Kelly asks him

"Yes I'm sure I can't wait to get her a little bike with a little helmet to wear" Carlos says as he adjusts the dress the little girl had on

"You are free to go Carlos" Gustavo tells him

"Come on Gabby we get to go shopping for you" Carlos says as he leaves with his new little girl

"Pebbles must be really attached to you" Lucy says as she pushes Cory who loves his mommy too

"I'm okay with that" James says as he enters Gustavo's office with the little Diamond's in their stroller

"James we aren't rehearsing today here, but you and the guys will be writing at the Palmwoods instead" Gustavo says as he goes and gets James little girls

"That's fine I'd rather spend time with my babies" James says as he picks Pebbles up cause she wanted daddy to hold her

Pebbles laid her head on James shoulder as she sucks her paci

"It's okay little Pebbles Diamond you're with daddy" James says as he rubs her back

Cory wasn't a bit jealous at all

"James I present to you your little girls" Gustavo says as he appears with two twins girls who were identical

"I'm thinking Paige as one of the twins and Ashley as the other twin" Lucy says to James

"I think it's perfect for our girls" James says looking up at Lucy

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall &amp; Logan get their girls **


	8. Kendall and Logan get their daughters

**Kendall and Logan get their daughters**

"I swear the girls look so cute when they are asleep like little angels" Kendall says getting the door for Logan cause he had a five passenger stroller to push

"I know Camille thinks so too" Logan says as they head for Gustavo's office to see if they were going to be writing or recording that day

"These three only woke up once during the night" Kendall says as he continues to push his kids

"These five woke up every two hours or every thirty minutes cause they were lonely" Logan says as he continues to push his bunch

"I see Gigi already has a stuffed animal" Kendall says when he sees the tiny baby hold onto it

"All of them have a special stuffed animal that they sleep with, and Gigi likes bringing hers with her wherever she goes" Logan says with a chuckle

As if on cue Gigi starts to get fussy

"What's wrong sweetie?" He asks as he gets her out of her sling to hold her

Gigi was stilling crying

"Princess daddy can't help you if you don't tell him what's your trouble" he says as he sits down with her

Logan puts a burp cloth on his shoulder, and rocks Gigi in his arms

"Everything is okay Gigi Mitchell" he says as he rocks her in his arms

Gigi puts her fingers in her mouth and begins soothing herself

"Ah I think she wanted to be held by daddy" Kendall says as he locks the breaks on Logan's stroller

"I think so too" Logan says as he moves some hair out of Gigi's face as she cooed

Kendall leaves Logan calm Gigi down to see Gustavo

"Where's Logan?" Gustavo asks Kendall

"He is calming Gigi down right now" Kendall says as he gets Tiffany out of the stroller cause she wanted to be held by daddy

"Here sweet girl daddy has Mr. squirrel right here" Kendall says giving Tiffany the squirrel

Kendall played with Tiffany for a bit until Logan came in with Gigi cause the stroller couldn't fit through the door

"Gigi has settled down a lot" Kendall tells Logan who was giving Gigi a bottle even though she ate an hour ago

"Yeah I'm giving her a bottle, so she goes back to sleep" Logan says as Gigi takes the bottle of breast milk

"Gustavo where's Carlos and James?" Kendall asks his boss

"You dogs aren't going to be writing here, but instead you dogs will be writing at the Palm woods for a couple of days" Gustavo says as he goes on his secret passage way to get Kendall's little girl

Kendall's little girl did not want to come out she wanted to stay in there

"Come on sweetie you will get to meet your daddy" Gustavo tells her

The little girl wasn't going to budge at all

"If you come out I'll give you something" he tells her

"Okay" she says as she comes out with Gustavo

"Hey there Remy Knight aren't you the prettiest thing I had ever seen" Kendall says when the little girl comes out with Gustavo

"Go to daddy and he probably will have something better" Gustavo tells her

Remy goes to Kendall

"Remy may I present to you Tiffany, Murielle and Kyle Knight your brother and sisters" Kendall says introducing Remy to her new siblings

Remy just looks at each of the babies carefully before looking back at daddy

"Come on sweetie we'll go make you a friend" Kendall says as he gets up and puts Tiffany back in her stroller

Remy goes with Kendall

"Am I getting a little girl too?" Logan asks Gustavo

"Yes Logan you are" Gustavo says as he disappears once again to get Logan's little girl

Logan's little girl was more shy then Kendall's was

"Logan your daughter is in the secret passage and she doesn't want to come out" Gustavo says to him

"Come on Gigi let's go see your big sister and make her feel better" Logan says as him and Gigi go into Gustavo's secret passage to talk to the little girl

Logan spots the little girl who doesn't look any more than two holding a doll

"Hey princess what's wrong?" he asks as he sits next to her still holding Gigi in his arms

The little girl doesn't answer, so Logan goes and puts Gigi who fell asleep back in the stroller with her sisters, and comes back to get the little girl who was scared

"Come on sweetie everything will be okay" he says as he picks her up and carries her out of the secret passage

Logan's little girl had pig tails and glasses

"Your dress is pretty" he says coming into Gustavo's office with her

"Thanks" the little girl says shyly

Logan studies her closely before coming up with the perfect name for her

"You know what I'm going to give you a cute name a name that no one has ever heard of yet" he tells her

"What's that name?" Kelly asks her

"A cute girl deserves to be called Kaspiana" Logan says as looks up at Kelly

"That's different" Kelly says

"Yeah I don't think I had ever heard that name before" Gustavo says looking at Kelly

"Your name is Kaspiana Mitchell" Logan tells the little girl that he had in his arms

Logan gets up with her and takes her to where Kendall was

"Daddy who is that Logan has?" Remy asks him

"That is his little girl whose name is?" Kendall asks looking at Logan

"Kaspiana, Kaspiana Mitchell" Logan says as he sits down with his new daughter who still was shy

"That's a cute name" Kendall says to Logan

"I know I can't wait to tell Camille that she has a little buddy to take with her to do girl stuff with" Logan says as he gets back up with Kaspiana

"Wanna come with me to the jewelry store?" Kendall asks Logan

"Are you going to propose to Jo?" Logan asks him

"Yeah, but I want you to propose to Camille too" Kendall says as they continue to leave

"Consider it done, and I might get Kaspiana something's to help her come out of her shell" Logan says as they head to the mall with all the kids

(Mall)

"Hey guys are you guys going to propose to?" James asks as he finishes up his purchase

"Yeah" Kendall and Logan say as they start to look for a ring that will their girlfriends will like

"Remy do you see a ring that mommy would like?" Kendall asks getting to her height

Remy looks carefully at all the shiny rings that were in front of her

"That one is really shiny" she says pointing to the most beautiful ring in the case

"Kaspiana do you see one for mommy?" Logan asks her

Kaspiana stayed really close to Logan she didn't feel like doing much of anything right now

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls see the little girls **


	9. The girls see the little girls

**The girls see the little girls**

Kendall and Logan brought Remy and Kaspiana back to the palmwoods

"Remy this is where me and mommy live" Kendall says as he gets out with her

"Big" Remy says as she looks at the huge building

"Wait to you see what it looks like inside" he tells her

"Okay Kaspiana do you want to see where me and your new mommy live?" Logan asks her

She shakes her head no

"Kaspiana it's not that bad there is a pool, game room, and where daddy lives there is a slide, and maybe me and you can go down it what do you say?" he asks her

"Okay" she says as they walk in pinky to pinky

"Kendall who is this adorable little cutie pie that, you have with you?" Jo asks when she saw him with the three year old

"This is Remy our little girl" he tells her

"She is adorable come on sweetie let's go shopping while daddy gets your brother and sisters organized" Jo tells her

"Okay mommy" Remy tells her

"Oh Logie the three year old that you have is absolutely gorgeous" Camille says when she saw the little girl that was clinging to Logan

"Kaspiana it's okay darling that's your new mommy" Logan says getting down to her height

Kaspiana stayed really close to Logan

"Sweetie I won't hurt you" Camille says to her

Kaspiana wasn't buying it at all, so she decided to run away

"Kaspiana come back here" Logan and Camille say as they go after the little girl

"Remy do you want to see where mommy works?" Jo asks the little girl

"Yeah" Remy says happily

"Come on then sweet girl" Jo says as they head for the studio lot

"Paige, Ashley come on let's go get you some hair accessories, so we can do your hair right" James says as he leaves with his girls since Pebbles and Cory were sleeping like little lambs

Paige and Ashley were excited to get hair accessories for their hair cause they couldn't wait to have their hair in pigtails and ponytails and all those cute hairstyles that girls their age wear

"Okay Gabby I believe you are all ready for your first dip in the pool" Carlos says as he pushes Dakota in his stroller and Gabby walks besides him with her floatie on

Carlos put Dakota somewhere where he could see him while he was in the water with Gabby

"You ready to be a fishy Gabby?" he asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"Carlos who is this little cutie pie?" the dark Jennifer asks him

"This is my daughter Gabriella Garcia or Gabby for short" he says introducing Gabby to one of the Jennifer's

"She is so adorable" the black Jennifer says

"I know she is" he says as him and Gaby get into the pool

"Carlos I didn't know you had a little boy too" Jennifer said to him

"His name is Dakota" Carlos says as he gets out to get the baby cause Dakota was getting jealous

Carlos gets Dakota's floatie out for him to ride while Gabby swims in the pool

"What are you and the kids doing later?" Jennifer asks as she takes a seat

"Going to the toy store to get Gabby her bike" Carlos says as he gets back into the water with Gabby and Dakota

"Will it be okay if I join you, so I can be a mother figure in her life?" she asks him

"Sure I bet she would go with you that way you two can have some girl time while I spend time with Dakota" he says as he watches Gabby splash like a little fishy

"Perfect since the other Jennifer's aren't around for me to be with I'll spend some time with Gabby" the black Jennifer says leaving

"I wonder what she has up her sleeve?" Carlos asks himself as he goes back to playing with the kids

"I love the cute outfits I picked out for you Remy" Jo says as her and Remy come back from the mall

"I love spending time with you mommy" Remy says as they head for the elevator to go up to the Knight's new apartment that Jo was able to put together while Kendall was out

(That afternoon)

"Everyone is down for a nap, so let's go back to song writing" James says coming to one of the cabana's with his twins who didn't want to go down for a nap

"The one Jennifer took Gabby for the afternoon" Carlos says as he joins James

"Remington didn't want to go down for a nap" Kendall says as he comes to the cabana with Remington

"How did Jo take it when she saw you with Remington?" James asks

"She is in love with her she is already planning mommy and me day every week" Kendall says as he sits down while Remington went to play with Ashley and Paige

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asks

"I don't last time I saw him Kaspiana took off and him and Camille were going after her" Kendal says as Logan comes back without Kaspiana

"Logan where's Kaspiana?" Kendall asks him

"She ran into the airport and boarded the first flight she was able to get on, and me and Camille were too late the plane took off with Kaspiana on board, so she flew out of our life" Logan says as he got ready to cry

"Buddy is Camille trying to get the plane to turn around?" James asks him

"She's trying to get the plane that Kaspiana was on to turn around and come back" Logan says as he checks the five babies that were sleeping peacefully in their stroller

"Did she show the airline the paper work?" Carlos asks

"Of course she did" Logan says as he starts getting a little angry

"Come on we'll brainstorm as we head for the airport" James says as they head for their vehicles

Since Logan had so many kids Mr. Bitters gave him the bus

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Getting Kaspiana back**


	10. Getting Kaspiana back

**Getting Kaspiana back**

The bus ride to the airport the guys were able to write two songs straight through without no problems

"Don't worry buddy we will get your daughter back" Kendall tells Logan

"I hope she didn't deboard the flight and are giving the flight attendants a hard time" Logan says as they continue to head for the airport

"Us either buddy" James and Carlos say as they approach the airport

Logan grabbed all five of the quints and went for where Camille was

"Any word babe?" he asks her

"No word, but they will keep us updated they know that Kaspiana is our little girl" Camille says as she holds one of the babies

Logan grabs another one and sits with Camille

"What flight will she be on when she comes back?" James asks Camille

"I don't know" she says as she cries

"Camille it's okay the guys are going to stay with us until Kaspiana is back in our arms" Logan says as he hugs her

Kendall goes up to the counter to find out more information for the couple who were worried sick about their little princess

"Yes could you get in contact with the flight that little Kaspiana Mitchell is on?" Kendall asks the flight attendant

"Why sir?" she asks him

"The four of us want to give her a special message" Kendall tells the flight attendant

The flight attendant puts the call through

"Loges come up here, and you will be able to talk to your little girl"" Kendall says to him

Logan gets up and stands next to Kendall

"Kaspiana sweetie it's daddy and I'm here with mommy and Uncle Carlos, James, and Kendall and we have a special message for you" Logan tells her

The guys sing _Worldwide _and Logan could hear Kaspiana crying in the background

"Princess all of us love you with all our hearts, and we will do anything to keep you with us" Logan tells her

"Princess me and you will have mommy and me days where we will spend the day together and do anything that you want" Camille tells her

"Then when I'm not in the studio or hanging with the guys me and you will spends tons of time together I'm prepared to read you stories, check under your bed, closet and anywhere else for monsters, read to you, tuck you in at night, sleep with you when you can't sleep, wear anything funny for you from tutu's to boa's and anything in between, I am ready to do everything with you Kaspiana" Logan tells her

That touched Kaspiana and she started to break down and cry

"Kaspiana I love you with all my heart" he tells her

"I love you too daddy and I'm sorry for taking off from you and mommy" she tells him

"Apology accepted princess" he tells her

Logan gets off the phone with Kaspiana cause she had to take her seat, and get ready to come back to California

"Logan she deserves you and Camille as her parents" James tells her

"I know she does" Logan says as he gets five bottles out for the babies cause they were hungry

"I wonder when Kaspiana will come back?" Carlos asks as he feeds Dakota

"Probably not until tonight until then let's go back to the Palmwoods and come back to get her" Logan tells Carlos

"Sounds like a plan to me" James says as they head back to the Palm woods

Camille decided to go shopping for Kaspiana's bedroom while they waited

(Later)

"Logie do you mind putting together Kaspiana furniture?" Camille asks him

"No I don't mind besides I need something to do to pass the time until we go back to the airport" he says as he heads to Kaspiana room and starts assembling her bed, and toys that Camille bought for her

Logan had Kaspiana room ready in no time, so he decides to head for the airport to see what flight she will be on

(Airport)

"Can you tell me what flight that Kaspiana Mitchell is on?" Logan asks the flight attendant

"Of course" the flight attendant says as she radios the flight that Kaspiana is on

"She is on United Airlines and she will be here by tonight" the flight attendant ells Logan

"Thank you very much, and can you tell me what gate she will be arriving at?" he asks her

"She will be at Gate 15, and she will be the first passenger off the flight" the flight attendant tells him

Logan heads down to the gate to wait for Kaspiana

"I'm right here waiting for you baby girl" he says as he looks out the window at the runway where the planes were taking off and coming in

During the wait Logan goes and gets a couple of things for Kaspiana to show her that she will be loved with her new family, and her many sisters

(Much later)

"Here she is" he says when he sees the plane come closer to the gate

Logan went up to the entrance of the gate to wait for Kaspiana to deboard from the airplane

"Look there's daddy" the flight attendant says as she brings Kaspiana off the airplane

"Hey princess me and mommy have missed you so much" he says as he hugs her really tight

"I missed you too daddy" Kaspiana says as she cries into his neck

"Come on sweetie there are some people that would like to meet you" he tells her as he picks her up and carries her out of the airport and to his car

Kaspiana lays her head on his shoulder as he carries her and her little bag that she got at the airport gift shop

"There we go sweet girl" he says as he buckles her in her car seat

Before Logan headed back to the Palm woods he gives Kaspiana the bag of gifts that he got for her

"Thank you daddy" she tells him

"You're welcome sweetie" he says as he heads back to the Palm woods with Kaspiana who finally opened up to Logan

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kaspiana meets the babies **


	11. Kaspiana meets the babies

**Kaspiana meets the babies**

Logan carries his little girl to the bus, so he could take her home and get her settled

"Sweetie why are you so scared?" he asks as he holds her the whole way back to the Palm woods

She shrugs her shoulders

"Princess it's going to be okay you are going to have a good life with me and mommy. Plus you haven't met your baby sisters yet" he says as he holds her in his arms

"I'm a big sister?" she asks him

"Yes princess you are to five gorgeous baby sisters" he tells her

"Can you tell me about them?" she asks him

"Sure I can princess" he says as he starts telling her about the babies that she has to meet yet

(Later)

"Wow all those babies are my sisters?" she asks him

"Yes they are and they will look up to you when they are older" he says as Bitters continues to drive the bus

"I'm looking forward to having a little girl who doesn't get into trouble around the Palm woods" Bitters say when they were stopped at a stoplight

"Bitters are any ice cream parlors open still?" Logan asks him

"Yes there is one ice cream parlor that is still open and I will head there right now" Bitters says as he heads to the ice cream parlor that he was talking about

Bitters parks the bus and the three of them head inside to get some ice cream. Bitters gets the ice cream trash can, so they could share it

"Kaspiana are you hungry?" Logan asks his daughter

She nods

"She probably had peanuts on the plane and that was about it" Bitters says to him

"I wouldn't be surprised, and she didn't eat all day, so she must be starved" Logan says as he gets her bib out, so she wouldn't get messy

"How old is she?" Bitters asks as they move up in line

"She is only two" Logan says as they approach the counter, so they could get the flavors that they wanted to have in the trash can

Bitters lets Kaspiana pick out the toppings that she wanted to have on her ice cream

"Here we will eat over here" Bitters says as he takes the trash can over to a section of the ice cream store, so they could enjoy it

Kaspiana ate every bite that Logan fed her, and Logan ate what he wanted cause he knew he needed it cause the babies were going to be up all night

"Here princess I got you this on our way over here" he says as he gives Olaf the snowman from _Frozen _

She takes the snowman and hugs it

"I think she is going to sleep with that tonight" Bitters says as he continues to eat his ice cream

"Yeah she is" Logan says as he continues to feed the two year old who was still hungry

Kaspiana ate about half of the ice cream by herself cause she was really hungry from the whole day in general

"Are you done princess?" Logan asks her

She nods as she rubs her eyes

"Okay daddy and Bitters can finish the ice cream cause you ate really good for daddy" he says as he wipes her mouth

Bitters decides to take the ice cream with them just in case she gets hungry on the ride home

(Palm woods)

"I'll take the ice cream to the freezer" Bitters tells Logan

Logan takes Kaspiana up to the apartment

"Are we going to see my sisters?" she asks him

"Yes princess we are going to see your sisters cause mommy is still up yet" he says as they board the elevator to go up to the apartment

Kaspiana was excited to see all of her baby sisters

"Hey Erin we're home" he says coming into the apartment with Kaspiana who was clinging onto him cause she was scared of Erin a little bit

"Hi Kaspiana" Erin says when she sees the little girl

Kaspiana waves to her

"Do you want to see the babies?" Erin asks her

Kaspiana nods happily

"Come on they are over here on the carpet" Erin says as she guides the two year old over to where the babies were

Kaspiana didn't know what to say when she saw the babies

"Will you like to hold one of the babies?" he asks the two year old

Kaspiana shakes her head no

"Okay baby girl we will try again tomorrow" he says as he takes her to her room

Kaspiana was surprised when she saw her bed and what her room looked like

"Daddy did this all for you" he tells the little girl as he guides her into the room gently

Logan gets Kaspiana ready for bed

"There we go you are all ready for bed there sweetie" he says as he brushes her hair

Kaspiana heads out to where the babies were cause she heard one of them crying

"Be gentle Kaspiana they are really little yet, so we can't play rough with them just yet" he says as he joins her as he picks up the baby that was crying

Kaspiana strokes the baby cheek gently and that calms the baby down a little bit

"This is Skyler one of your five baby sisters" he tells Kaspiana who was looking at the baby that daddy had in his arms

"Who is that?" Kaspiana asks him

"That is Isabella would you like to hold Isabella?" he asks her

Kaspiana nods

Logan gets up and gets Isabella

"Remember to support her head" he says as he hands the baby to her

Isabella looks up at who was holding her

"Isabella this is Kaspiana your big sister" he tells her

Isabella yawns and snuggles into Kaspiana arms

"I think she is getting sleepy and thinks you are comfy" he tells Kaspiana

Kaspiana just smiles at her daddy

"Kaspiana it's time for bed princess" Erin says as she comes to help Logan with all of the babies

Kaspiana heads to her room

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kaspiana meets the other girls**


	12. Kaspiana meets the other girls

**Kaspiana** **meets** **the** **other** **girls**

Kaspiana woke up feeling a bit better cause she slept with mommy and daddy last night cause she had a bad dream last night, and it scared her really bad

"Morning princess" Logan says when he looks at his daughter who was looking at him

"Morning daddy" she says happily as she looks at him

Camille was fast asleep still, so Logan volunteered to get the girls ready and get them fed. Before he goes and meets the guys that day for their writing session, so they could continue working on their album

"Kaspiana I want you to go into the front room to wait for me cause I'm going to get your sisters" he says as he picks her up and gets her out of bed

"Okay daddy" she says as she goes into the front room to wait for daddy

Kaspiana plays with her toys that daddy got for her while he tends to her baby sisters

"Okay princess what would you like for breakfast?" He asks as he puts Skyler on her pillow, so he could get five bottles warmed up for the babies

"Waffles please daddy" Kaspiana says to him

"I'll make you some Waffles after I feed your baby sisters" he says as he gets the bottle holders out, so the babies could eat cause they were hungry that morning for their breakfast

Kaspiana was very patient that morning, and she played in her kitchen while daddy took care of her baby sisters

(After breakfast)

"Princess today you get to play with Remington, and meet some other little girls cause daddy has to work today" he says as he starts to put the babies in the stroller, so they could head down to the pool area of the palmwoods

Kassie goes to daddy, so she can meet Remington, and the other girls

(Pool area)

"Kaspiana there are you new friends" Logan says as he walks to the one cabana where the guys were at

Kaspiana stayed close to daddy as they enter the pool area

"Logan, Kaspiana is really cute" James says when he sees the little girl

"What do you say Kaspiana?" Logan asks his daughter

"Thank you

"Kaspiana I want you to meet my girls Ashley and Paige" James says as he brings his girls around, so Kaspiana can meet her friends

"Kaspiana this is my daughter Gabby" Carlos says as he brings his daughter around, so Kaspiana could meet her too

"Kaspiana you already know Remington" Kendall says to her

"Kaspiana, would you want to play mommy?" Paige asks her

"It's okay princess you can go and play with your new friends cause daddy is going to be right here" Logan tells the little girl who was looking up at him with her pretty eyes

Kaspiana goes to play with her new friends

"Guys I think I know of a song that we can write and it can be dedicated to Kaspiana" Logan tells him

"Then the next song can be dedicated to Ashley Diamond who was the first one to asks Kaspiana if she would like to play with their dolls

As Logan wrote he couldn't get over the fact that Kaspiana was comfortable playing with her new friends, and he knew they were going to be friends for years to come down the road

(Later)

"Who wants to take a kid break?" James asks after they have been writing for a while

"I could go for a corn dog" Carlos says as he gets up to take his kids back upstairs for a corn dog

"I'm up for going in the pool let me get my kids ready" Kendall says as he takes his bunch upstairs to put their swimsuits on, so they could go in the water

"Are you going to get in the water too Logan?" James asks his friend

"No I don't think I'm going to get in the water with Kaspiana quite yet I'm going to sit out with her, and just be with her in general" Logan says as he hugs Kaspiana close to him

"Understandable" James says as he goes up to get his trunks on as get the twins into their swim attire, so they could get into the poll and enjoy the water

"Kaspiana come on I got to check on mommy to see how she is doing, and I got to change your sisters" Logan says as he gets up to stretch cause he felt stiff from sitting so long

Kaspiana goes with her daddy

(Pool time)

"Kaspiana come on I want you to get in the pool with us" Paige says to her new best friend

"No I want to stay here cause I don't feel like getting in the water right now" Kaspiana says as she sits on the edge of the poll with her feet in the water

Paige gives Remington the cue to push Kaspiana into the water

"Help daddy" Kaspiana says as she calls to her daddy

"Kaspiana" Logan says as he jumps in to save his daughter, and bring get back onto the land

Kendall and James took their daughters upstairs for a punishment

"Come on princess let's get you out of these wet clothes" Logan says as he takes Kaspiana upstairs to get her out of her soaked clothes, and into her warm jammies, so she could warm up

(Later)

"Ashley, Paige what were you thinking of pushing Kaspiana into the water?" James asks them

"We thought it would be funny" Paige says to him

"Well it isn't after you two sit in the corner for thirty minutes we are going to Uncle Logan's apartment and you two are going to apologize to Kaspiana, and you two get an early bedtime tonight and no buts" James tells them as they each go to a corner of the apartment for their punishment

(Kendall's apartment)

"Remington we are going to apologize to Kaspiana right now and you will go to bed tonight early" Kendall says as he takes his daughter down to Logan's apartment so she could apologize to Kaspiana

Kaspiana accepts all of the apologies that she got from her friends

**Review **

**Next Chapter: You guys pick**


	13. One month later

**One month later**

It has been a month since the babies and the little kids came into the guy's lives, and they wouldn't trade it for anything. When they weren't working on their album they were playing with the little kids and giving them all of their loving, so they could continue to grow and develop over time

(Palmwoods)

"Logan how has life been with five babies and Kaspiana?" James asks as they head to the studio because their boss Gustavo wanted to talk to them about something, and the guys were catching up on the daily parenting chronicles that they have been experiencing with the babies and the little girls

"Crazy but I wouldn't trade it for nothing I love all six of the Mitchell girls the same, and I wouldn't change a thing to get them back" Logan says as they head for Rocque Records to see Gustavo

"What do you suppose Gustavo has up his sleeve for us?" Carlos asks as they head for Rocque Records to see what their boss has up his sleeve at the moment

"I don't know I hope it's not more kids. We have enough to deal with me especially with the twins who are quite an handful at the moment" James says as they continue to head to Rocque Records with the babies since the women was going to take the little girls to work with them, and the guys were going to take the babies with them to the studio

"How are the twins actually?" Kendall asks as he pushes his bunch to the recording studio

"They are good Lucy has them, and later they are going to go shopping for some clothes. Apparently the twins want to be like her a little bit when they were hanging out with her, and they were going to be wearing their play clothes and cute outfits when they were with daddy when he takes them out on outings" James says as he continues to push the stroller that had the twins who were looking around at the moment at their surroundings

"My little girl is good as well. She loves her siblings" Kendall says to James

"My little Gabby is a fun little girl. She loves Jennifer being her mommy, and I'm sure Jennifer loves her back" Carlos says to the guys as they enter the recording studio with the babies who were cooing up a storm in their strollers

"That's good where is Jennifer taking Gabby?" Logan asks Carlos as they head down the long hallway to Gustavo office

"Jennifer is taking Gabby on set and then they are going to have a mother and daughter day today" Carlos says as the guys set the blankets down on the floor, so the babies could interact with each other a little bit while their daddies are with their boss

"Logan why did you bring all of the quint's stuff with them?" James asks Logan

"They need all of this stuff the pillows, the blankets each of the babies have their own blanket, and they get really angry if one of the other babies is on their blanket" Logan says to the guy's as he got the Mitchell quint's all situated in the lobby, so they were close to each other

"Wow" Carlos says to Logan

"Yes wow each of the girls are different in their own way, and that is what I love about the quint's" Logan says to Carlos as he makes sure all of his girls were situated on their blanket with their toy that they want to play with

One of the quints wanted daddy to stay with them

"Okay peaches you can come with daddy Logan to see what his boss wants to talk to him" Logan says as he picks up the baby in question that wanted to be with him

Skyler loved being held by her daddy

"I think Skyler is a bit spoiled" Kendall says to Logan when he sees the little baby that Logan had in his arms

"I think so too" Logan says as they head in to see Gustavo to see what the boss wanted to talk about the dogs to

Logan grabs Skyler favorite toy as well as her blanket that she loved more than anything in the world

"There you go baby girl is that better?" Logan asks his daughter

Skyler coos up at her daddy

"I take that as a yes" he says as he kisses her forehead and rubs her back to keep her calm

"Skyler has you wrapped around her little finger" James says to Logan

"Yes she does" Logan says with a chuckle as they sat down because Gustavo wasn't in his office at the moment

Logan got to play with Skyler while the group waited on Gustavo to come into the office

"Skyler is such a cutie pie" Kendall says as Logan places Skyler on his lap

"Yeah she is" Logan says as he plays with Skyler a little bit

Skyler loved her daddy that morning for some reason, and Logan enjoyed those special mornings with each of the babies that wanted to be with him, and they loved it as well

"How does you and Camille handle all five of the babies at once?" Carlos asks him

"We have a system, and it is a great system" Logan says he holds Skyler in his arms

"That's great how is Kaspiana handling her new sisters?" James asks him

"She loves them to pieces she is willing to do anything to have them in her life. She helps with changing them, bathing them, feeding them, playing with them, and she helps takes out the trash as well" Logan says as he rocks Skyler in his arms she started to get a bit fussy

"Oh" the other three say when Skylar started to cry

"It's okay Skylar daddy is right here" Logan says as he calms Skylar down

Logan hums her favorite lullaby to help her settle back down. Once he finished she fell right asleep

"Sweet dreams Skylar Mitchell" he says to the sweet baby that was asleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see what else Gustavo has up his sleeve**


End file.
